Hel
Hel is also known as the Plane of Fury, and the Pits of Wrath. This plane was created by the gods to house the souls of the dead. It was once under Vorenn's control, but was given to Minnaver after Vorenn's abuse of power during the Dragon Crusades. Minnaver created a way for souls to escape on merit as a means to keep order among mortals who died meaningless deaths, or were not fit to walk among the gods in Elysium. If a powerful soul can gain favor with other souls around them, they would be elevated through the castes until eventually they would be crowned a "prince" and allowed to walk into the mortal realm. Hel is separated into five castes ranging from people buried in unmarked graves, to traitors, and those who would see Hel rise above Ethirius. The deepest recess of Hel, The Obsidian Citadel, is where Minnaver resides and retains tentative control over the whole of the Plane of Fury. Residents of Hel Hel is complex plane filled with many forms of life, though most of them exist as spirits or lack corporeal bodies. Creatures born to Hel are considered Daemons. Castes *The first caste is reserved for those who may yet make their way out of the bowels of the planet and redeem themselves as persons of note. These are people who died meaningless deaths, were buried in unmarked graves, or simply failed to further the Grand Design rather than working against it. *The second caste belongs to those who embraced their deaths and stopped following the Grand Design either by actively working against it, or by stopping others from doing so. *The third caste is filled with people who committed atrocious sins against humanity or caused someone to fall into the first caste. It is thought that a spiraling ladder stretches through the entirety of this level and each sin a person who has reached this level commits places them further down the rungs until they fall into endless torment. *The fourth caste is reserved for daemons, or those who have become irredeemable in the eyes of the gods. Worshipers of daemons often find themselves here as they have stopped following the Grand Design and have consorted with those who wish to see the world burn. It is hard to know what acts will eventually lead you to the closest pit to the bowels of Hel where daemons constantly war with one another in order to gain control of the Seat of Hel. *The fifth and deepest caste is the Obsidian Citadel where Minnaver sits with her favorite Seraphs, tabulating each soul that passes into her realm and monitoring the daemons who grow ever more numerous and treacherous. Though Minnaver can see all things within her realm, it is not always within her power to stop incursions from her realm into the realm above, thus daemons may at times find themselves on the Planet just as Seraphs and Carios may sometimes be sent forth or fall from grace. Category:Planes